Reid's Happily Ever After
by JelloEater
Summary: Oneshot:Reid, Lila and their family.


Reids: Chapter One

5 years ago, Lila Archer never thought she could have a normal and private life considering she was a famous actress and hot model. She was happy then, but when she met her husband, her life became so much better. She felt safer and just whole.

When Lila turned 26, BAU's own resident genius, Dr. Spencer Reid had asked her to marry him after 3 years of dating. Lila felt like she was the luckiest girl alive! She's living her dream! Working her dream job and getting married to her dream guy.

The press knew about Lila's relationship with Reid. At first, they were doubting that they would last together but the couple proved them wrong .Now after 8 years, Reid and Lila are the happiest couple- and the proudest parents to their four year-old twins.

~Spencer Reid~

A crying came out of their son's door around 4 in the morning. Spencer Reid, being a light sleeper, opened his eyes and letting it adjust to the darkness of their master's bedroom. He glanced to his side laying his eyes on his wife who slept soundly beside him. The crying continued as he shook his head thinking of how opposite he and Lila could be. She could sleep through anything if you don't wake her up. He leaned on his sides giving Lila a kiss on her temple before standing up and proceeding to his crying son.

He opened the door and turned the lamp on by the cabinet next to the door. The light filled the room up, showing it's baby blue theme. Reid walked over to his crying son's bed and took him to his arms.  
>" Baby, it's alright. Stop crying, daddy's here." Reid soothingly cooed to his son. The toddler must have recognized his father's voice and had started to relax.<br>" That's right bud, we need to quiet down. Mommy and your sister is sleeping. We don't want to wake them up." he added. Reid can tell that even though his son stopped crying, he is still not satisfied. So he sat on the recliner by the foot of his bed, where he or Lila usually sits when reading him his bed time stories.

The baby boy's eyes were open and his green eyes met his father's soft brown.  
>" dada!" he said reaching for his father's face. His dad chuckled.<br>" yes Joel. Daddy's here. It's too early for you to get up so i'm going to read you a story and hopefully you'd go back to sleep, okay?" Spencer smiled at baby Joel.  
>" stowee dada! " Baby Joel said while he sat on his dad's lap. Spencer thought about the toddler's brain development and had come to a conclusion that Joel's development is advance. He thought to himself that Joel probably genetically got his 'encyclopedic brain' as Lila put it.<p>

He was proud and scared for his son at the same time. He made a mental note to ask his wife to get Joel's psychological development tested in the morning. He read to Joel as his son puts his head on his chest. Within less than three minutes, Reid's baby boy is snoring lightly on his chest. Spencer leaned down and kissed his son's forehead and slowly stood up to put him back to his bed.  
>" Night buddy, Daddy loves you." he said softly.<p>

The 28-year old genius stood and observed his baby boy for a couple minutes and smiled to himself. He turned around, turned the lights off and closed Joel's door. Before going back to their room, Reid decided to check on his little girl.

A lot of people say twins are always similar. Reid definitely disagreed. Before, it was because logically it was false but when his children were born, that's when he actually saw how twins could be so entirely different personality wise. He walked furthermore in the hallway till he reached the room. He slowly opened the door and peaked in.  
>" dada?" a soft, angelic voice echoed in the darkness. Reid turned the light and found his daughter sitting up on her bed.<br>" baby, why are you up? " he asked looking to his angel's face. She was perfect combination of him and Lila just like her twin brother. She had soft green eyes and sandy brown wavy hair.  
>" herwd the dowr open." Klaire replied to her dad who sat next to her on her bed.<br>" sorry belle. Daddy was just checking on you. Please go back to sleep and tomorrow momma will make some pancakes for breakfast, okay?" he said pulling Klaire's yellow blanket over her shoulders.  
>" okay, dadda" she said.<br>" goodnight belle. I love you." Reid said softly.  
>"wuv yu too dada" she replies as her eyes closed and Spencer gave her a kiss on her forehead. Like what he did in his son's room, he turned around to turn off the source of light and walked slowly out of the room.<p>

He walked through the hallway eager to be by his wife's side as sleep caught up to him. He walked in the dark room only hearing Lila's soft, easy breathing. The sound is a lullaby to his ears as he slowly went back under their covers. As soon as he laid his back on the bed, Lila snuggled closer to her husband, resting her head on his chest, her face inches away from his neck. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer. She stirred and opened her eyes. Reflecting the small light coming from the moon through their window, her amazing blue eyes met Reid's. He could've sworn he fell on love with her all over again.  
>" Spence, everything alright?" she asked sleepily.<br>" Yes love. Everything's perfect." he replied looking down on her. She placed her hand on Spencer's neck and he brought his lips down to hers. Their kisses are always full of love and passion. Lila broke it off looking to her  
>husband adoring eyes,<br>" I love you so much, Spencer Andrew Reid! " she clearly stated. Spencer chuckled while glancing at the clock on Lila's bedside table.  
>" With all that I am, I love you too Lila Katrina Archer-Reid." he said grinning in the dim. He pulled her closer and whispered to her ears;<br>" and as much as I want to discuss my eternal love for you, it's already 5 o'clock and in a couple of hours the kids would be up already." Reid explained.  
>" alrighty baby, good morning, love you." Lila agreed as she comfortably snuggled as close as possible to Reid.<br>" morning and love you too baby." he responded as he himself, rested his cheeks on top of Lila's head and fell asleep quickly.

Reids: Chapter two

The young genius Dr. Spencer Reid and the beautiful Lila Archer-Reid woke up to their fully awakened 4-year olds jumping up and down on their bed laughing hysterically.  
>"mowning momma and dada!" Klaire and Joel greeted cheerily. Instantanously, Reid's face brightened as he laughed along with his kids and so did Lila. They both loved this kind of wake-up call.<p>

The twins finally settled down and laid between their parents still chuckling as Lila tickled them both.  
>" I love it when I wake up to this!" Reid chimed." feeling the sunshine on my face through my window, and being surrounded by my angels." he added smiling genuinely, his brown eyes on his blonde wife and sandy brown haired kids.<br>" So do I babe," Lila agreed pausing for a minute or two. " well, c'mon sunshines, let's go make dada a breakfast!" she continued happily following their morning routine. Lila got up and helped the twins up as well while Spencer remained laying on the bed staring at the three of them with nothing but love.

The twins moved off the bed with Lila and the two 4-year olds speeded out of the room in a race. Lila went over Reid's side and pulled him up. The genius couldn't keep the smile off his face. He was contentedly happy.  
>" c'mon Dr. Reid, go take a shower now before Hotch goes lunatic on you." Lila said giving him a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled away,<br>" Hotch cannot go lunatic because technically-" he started.  
>" Oh, will you stop with the logics for now. Just let it flow, I don't want you working your brilliant mind yet." she cut him off chuckling.<br>" Okay fine, but I think you should go check on our angels." he winked as he stood up.  
>" right!" Lila grinned giving him one last peck on the cheek as she dashed out of the room.<p>

This is the kind of happiness Dr. Spencer Reid wouldn't be able to explain with all his logics. All he knows is that he is gonna love his family forever no matter what.


End file.
